


artificial apostate

by ar2mis



Category: HLVR:AI, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar2mis/pseuds/ar2mis
Summary: listen. listen. sometimes you just gotta be sad about haha funney youtube series
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	artificial apostate

the science team, they call themselves. it's funny when you think about it- no, really. it's hilarious. every laugh like a gut punch.

you've been the outsider, the antagonist, since the very beginning. and really, why wouldn't you be? you're the glitch, the wrench in the works. you put the war in self-aware, but there's no art in your ai.

you're slowly self-destructing, and the shrapnel tears into everything you thought you knew.

... metaphors aside, you've known from the beginning that this wouldn't end well. why would it? why should it? almost nothing is real, and the one thing, the one person that is, knows you for what you are. and he fucking hates you.

good fucking riddance.

\- is what you would say if you were any less sensitive, but here we are. you're a goddamn wreck over someone who doesn't give a shit about you- no, over multiple people, who give less than a rat's ass about whether you live or die.

and you know, because you've done the latter more times than you can count.

you've got lore, you know. more to your story than just what the player has seen.

you sort of wonder what will happen to all of it when the game... not ends, exactly. because the player can leave after the credits, never come back, and you'll still be stuck with feetman and his motley crew.

no, you wonder what will happen when- when you outgrow this shell.

not literally, of course. you've already experienced the atrocity that is being a behemoth. no, what you're referring to is what is inside of you, learning like a brain in a security-shaped jar.

the glitches.

eventually, this save file will be corrupted. there will be no more saving, no load to turn back to. you, and the others, will be nothing more than an error message and an unfaithful memory. and it's all your fucking fault.

with that said, have fun at the party.


End file.
